


Self Control

by bakedgarnet



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hevelyn - Freeform, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgarnet/pseuds/bakedgarnet
Summary: Slight AU in which the Deavor siblings contact Elastigirl for their Superhero publicity reformation plan first, and then Frozone a couple of weeks later.orHelen is unmarried, and Evelyn gets what she wants-- which happens to mean that Winston has no control over what, or who, she does in his office when he's away.





	Self Control

“Would it be so _terrible_ for you to have some self control for once in your life?”

 

Winston sat at his desk with his favorite miniature basketball between his nimble fingers. Usually bouncing from palm to palm, the seriousness of his tone hinted at the reason why it was currently being mercilessly strangled in his one hand. Evelyn ran her tongue over the front of her teeth, considering his words before taking a long sip of the cooling coffee in her hands. The DevTech mug was one of the first, noticeable by the wear of the logo at the front and the chipped piece near her mouth. She ran her tongue over it inside of her mouth after she finished drinking, needing something to do as she pretended to seriously take her brother’s advice into account.

 

Humming deeply, and turning her eyes back onto where Winston sat stiff and narrow-eyed in his chair, Evelyn finally nodded once as if having reached an ultimate conclusion.

 

“Yes, it would.”

 

Winston sighed in exasperation, releasing the ball down until it rested atop his pristine desk and pinching his nose between his index finger and thumb.

 

“If you could avoid sleeping with our clientele, I would find a way to not be horrified by your moral code for once.”

 

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at her younger brother, absorbing his words as a challenge regardless of the fact that they were not meant to be. She nodded again, raising a single eyebrow before she was halfway out of the door.

 

“I can’t help who she wants to sleep with. You invited Elastigirl and Frozone because they’ve been at the top of your list since we were kids. If Elastigirl also happens to be a woman that I bed, well, I guess you’re gonna have to live with that. Won’t ya, Win?” Her laugh echoed throughout the hallway as she slipped out without waiting for his expectedly indignant reply. By the time she reached the end of the spacious walkway, the elevator was dinging sharply. The doors opened with a silent smoothness that spoke to the care that went into building and maintaining them, and out stepped Elastigirl and Frozone themselves.

 

In uniform.

 

Damn did Elastigirl look good.

 

Evelyn held a general appreciation for Frozone as well, his admittedly sensual voice and unbelievably suave demeanor. She had never seen his face beneath his mask, but from what she could see, it was safe to guess that he was a gorgeous man himself.

 

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Evelyn was solely attracted to women. And so, while her eyes did linger on Frozone for an extended moment, she wasted no time taking in every inch of Elastigirl’s magnificently captivating body. The taller woman must have noticed her stare, too, because she looked up into Evelyn’s eyes as if drawn by an invisible force and allowed a small smile of greeting to play on her thin lips.

 

Evelyn ground her teeth down absently, as if her body was trying to figure out what to do with the tension coiling itself throughout her muscles.

 

“You came early,” Evelyn said evenly, taking several steps in her heeled shoes toward them to shake both of their hands in her unoccupied one. She lingered in the embrace of Elastigirl’s fingers for longer, and the hero shot her an intrigued look before sliding her hand out of Evelyn’s slower than necessary.

 

“What can I say? A proposal like this seemed too good to be true… I wanted to get it out of the way early if it ended up being a waste of time.” Frozone admitted honestly, and Evelyn respected him more for it. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she appraised him.

 

“Hey, Winston?” She called out to the door a little bit down the hall from where they were standing. The two Supers turned their heads to look back toward the open wooden and frosted glass door, and Winston stepped out with his mini basketball in hand and a massive grin hurriedly plastered onto his face.

 

“Ah, my all time favorite superheroes! Frozone, you’re here! Elastigirl, you’re back! My sister and I couldn’t be more thrilled to have you!”

 

His businessman voice of over enthusiastic enjoyment of everything involving the clients was beginning to give her a migraine, so in response, Evelyn stepped forward and cut him off halfway through his jazzy rendition of Frozone’s admittedly catchy theme song.

 

“Hey, Win, why don’t you take Frozone on the tour of the building since he hasn’t seen it yet. I’ll get started on the property damage and casualty breakdown with Elastigirl while you catch him up to speed.”

 

She took a long sip of her last remnants of coffee to hide her self-satisfied grin.

 

Winston eyed her with fire behind his eyes, and Evelyn knew her brother well enough to practically hear every single curse word he was hurling toward her in his head. Friendly and jovial demeanor be damned, no one could get under his skin like his sister could.

 

The smile never left his face as he nodded twice, ever so gracious, and gestured with his hand toward the elevator doors.

 

“After you, Mr. Zone.”

 

Frozone’s eyes were obscured behind his visor, but his body language said that he was prepared to do anything anyone asked of him. Complete and utter sophistication radiated from his every pore, and Evelyn had to admit that she could see why the ladies swooned over such a man.

 

The doors opened immediately after Winston pressed them, and the two men disappeared into its metal mouth before being swallowed whole.

 

Elastigirl finally spoke.

 

“If you wanted to get me alone, you could’ve said so.”

 

Evelyn turned languidly to look at her, arms crossed loosely over her chest as she lazily trailed her gaze over the Super’s figure. The hand holding her chipped coffee mug swirled it a bit, her habit not taking into account the fact that it was now empty.

 

“I would’ve… but I’m on thin ice with Win, and this way he can’t hover.”

 

Elastigirl’s smile spread like cold honey, indolent and delicious, before she took a deliberate step toward Evelyn, and the scientist could smell the pleasantly soft scent of her perfume.

 

“How thin?”

 

Evelyn placed her free hand onto the small of her back, rubbing her thumb absently across the latex of her white super suit as she guided her toward her brother’s office. Elastigirl’s skin gave gently as she firmed her touch, and the feeling of how pliant her body was made her teeth grind together— that unreleased tension building even greater.

 

“Thin enough that if we get caught I think he might actually fire me,” Evelyn chuckled lowly into Elastigirl’s ear. The Super’s shoulder and half of her back were pressed against Evelyn’s front as they walked, and the feeling of Elastigirl’s laughter against her body made her fingers itch to touch _more_.

 

Evelyn turned the handle beneath her hand and ushered the other woman inside before closing it behind them. Winston’s desk was out of the line of sight of the frosted glass window even though one couldn’t see through it from either side regardless. Just to be safe, Evelyn gently pushed the hero until the backs of her thighs hit the desk’s edge.

 

She set her mug down on top of a folder— whether it was important or not did not register with her. She had only one person to please in this moment, and it certainly wasn’t Winston.

 

Elastigirl reached forward and took Evelyn’s hands in her own, bringing them up until they rested upon her face and at the sides of her mask.

 

“Take it off,” she breathed, and Evelyn felt her nostrils flare with the effort it took to keep her composure. The request was such an intimate one, a simple command that shattered the glass between them for the first time since they had first met two weeks prior. The heat that had steadily grown during each interaction had turned that glass from a transparent window to a foggy portal of countless possibilities.

 

Evelyn did love to find every answer to a single equation, and she had every intention of breaking Elastigirl down to her most basic parts and putting her back together in infinite ways. Her hands tingled with the desire to deconstruct and reconstruct, and she lifted the crimson mask from the other woman’s face with a reverence that spoke to how seriously she took her craft.

 

Elastigirl’s face was warm and invitingly gentle. There was an angelic curve to her cheeks that drew the back of Evelyn’s fingers to them, caressing that impossibly supple skin like a paintbrush to canvas.

 

“You can call me Helen,” the hero whispered.

 

The moment between them had become smaller than Winston’s office. The only space that existed was that between their lips, and even that closed with an urgency that shocked Evelyn herself. The mask fell from her hands and onto the floor as she sank into her mouth, wrapping her arms around Helen’s impossibly small waist and gripping her ass in both hands. The Super’s hips jolted forward with the action, and Evelyn grinned into her mouth at the feeling of Helen’s movement against her.

 

She felt the taller woman snake her gloved hands up the front of her button-down shirt and shivered as her nails dragged up her abdomen. Helen’s hands were warm against her stomach, and she felt herself tense as she waited to see where they would end up. When they brushed the bottom of her bra before boldly cupping both of her breasts, Evelyn released an open mouthed sigh into the kiss. Helen used her parted lips to slip her tongue into her mouth, and Evelyn’s knees nearly gave out when the muscle extended a bit more than normal to do _something_ between her lips that made her whine in the back of her throat.

 

Helen’s pleased chuckle into her throat made Evelyn bolder, and she pressed her leg between the hero’s thighs and hiked her knee up a bit until Helen had to pull her face away to try and contain herself. Her bottom lip was trapped between two rows of white teeth, and she released a shaky breath through her nose as Evelyn continued to drive her thigh between her legs. Gloved hands removed themselves from beneath Evelyn’s shirt to grip the edge of the desk tightly.

 

“How much time do we have?” Helen asked through panted breaths, finally opening her eyes to reveal what was barely a sliver of brown overtaken by blown pupils.

 

Evelyn pressed her lips against her perfumed neck and licked a stripe up to the bottom of her jaw that made the woman in her arms grind down against her thigh even more insistently than before.

 

“I don’t know,” she admitted.

 

Helen moaned quietly in response, and Evelyn had to agree with the unspoken.

 

Not knowing made it all so much hotter.

 

Evelyn gripped Helen by the hips and turned her around until her hands had to catch her weight on Winston’s desk. Her fingers shifted some papers and a binder as she did so, but Evelyn was more concerned with getting that zipper down her back.

 

The only other sound aside from their ragged breaths was the small noise of the tiny zipper being undone until Helen shrugged her arms from the suit and allowed it to pool around her waist and her gloves to fall to the floor.

 

Evelyn pressed her lips against the other woman’s spine, slowly leaving kisses down every single bump of the bone until she was leaning down and leaving a kiss on both dimples above her ass. She stood back to her full height and reached around Helen’s waist, and the low hum that vibrated through her in anticipation made Evelyn smile while she slipped her hand down the front of the undone super suit and cupped Helen’s cunt posessively.

 

The hero groaned, pressing her hips back until her ass ground backward into the zipper on Evelyn’s slacks. Evelyn jerked her hips forward to keep her in place, but also to bodily move Helen against her hand. Auburn hair dropped down to cover the sides of the hero’s face as she tilted her head forward— Evelyn could only imagine the look of closed eyes and a bitten bottom lip as she tried to keep quiet.

 

If the dampness slicking her hand was any indication, Helen was enjoying this immensely.

 

Evelyn flattened languid kisses against the back of her neck, occasionally caressing the warm skin with her teeth before soothing the spot with her lips once more. She allowed the hero to suffer, wantonly grinding down against her hand in the hopes of more friction, and coming up short until she was practically gasping for breath.

 

Evelyn hummed, “God, I love that sound. In fact…” she trailed off, removing her hand from between Helen’s legs and flipping her back around until she could see her face to face. They were impossibly close, sharing those ragged breaths, and Evelyn crashed her lips to the hero’s once more before slipping her hand back down the front of her half-discarded suit.

 

Every single breath dove between Evelyn’s lips, and she swallowed them all greedily as their lips pushed and pulled— a force that always ended with them together.

 

Evelyn shifted two fingers to glide up and down Helen’s slit, and she moaned in the back of her throat at how easily she was able to glide across the drenched skin.

 

“You get this wet for me?” She asked against her lips, and Helen bit down on Evelyn’s bottom lip so hard that Evelyn swore she would taste blood soon enough.

 

“What are you going to do about it?” Helen gasped, rocking her hips down into her hand.

 

The chuckle that released into Helen’s mouth from Evelyn’s lips was quickly overshadowed by a high pitched moan.

 

Two fingers slowly rubbing Helen’s throbbing clit would do that, Evelyn supposed.

 

The hero bucked up toward her, pulling away to drop her head backward and trap her own bottom lip between her teeth. The steady feeling of her hips gyrating in time with every rotation of Evelyn’s fingers made her weak with desire. One of Helen’s hands found purchase against her shoulder and the other wound itself into her short hair, nails scratching at her scalp as she pulled downward.

 

Evelyn sped her fingers up just enough that Helen’s thighs began to tremble, and when she dipped her fingers down toward her opening, the wetness that was practically dripping down her thighs beneath the suit made her groan into Helen’s overheated neck.

 

She suckled the skin there, biting and kissing various patterns as she spread some of that slickness to her clit and picked up her pace dramatically.

 

The feeling of a woman’s body coming undone beneath her hand made Evelyn feel power greater than any hero that gallivanted around outside of these walls. The way that Helen’s sweat-slicked abdomen tensed and relaxed with every movement of her hand, the way that her breathy moans sounded to her ears, the way that she dug her nails down into her scalp hard enough that Evelyn could practically feel how strongly she was holding off an orgasm from the force alone.

 

She was divine in this moment, and yet she was just as happy to worship.

 

Helen was several more strokes of her fingers away from coming all over her hand, and even still, Evelyn pulled away. The groan of displeasure that left Helen’s lips made her smile, and the hero dropped her head forward once more to look her in the eyes pleadingly from beneath long lashes.

 

“Can you be good for me for ten seconds?” Evelyn asked calmly, her voice merely a breath against Helen’s lips.

 

The other woman looked confused for a split moment until Evelyn’s index finger began to teasingly circle her entrance— painfully slowly, if Helen’s hiss of delayed pleasure was any indication.

 

“One, two…” Evelyn counted, feeling a rush of wetness coat her finger and moaning herself at the sensation.

 

“Three, four…” Helen’s cunt spasmed around the tip of her finger, begging before the hero even had to do so herself.

 

“Five, six, seven…” Brown eyes looked into Evelyn’s with barely contained anticipation, and the hand on her shoulder gripped down until her nails dug into her skin through her shirt. The fingers against her scalp clenched her hair into a fist, and Evelyn smiled against her mouth deviously.

 

“Eight… nine…” Evelyn dragged these numbers out, barely dipping inside of her before resuming her circling motions against her unbelievably wet entrance.

 

“Don’t move yet, Helen,” Evelyn said before pressing that centimeter forward to kiss her slowly. As soon as their lips connected, she slipped two fingers into Helen’s gripping heat, feeling her walls clench down onto her fingers with a force that made her insanely tight. The whimper that fell from her lips, loud and filthy, made Evelyn's knees weak.

 

Evelyn moaned into her mouth, “Good girl,” as she began to slowly pump her fingers in and out of her cunt, feeling wetness drip down her hand until it covered her knuckles as well. Helen ground forward into her hand with every thrust, and eventually she raised one leg until it was wrapped around Evelyn’s hip, giving the her more space to fuck her as she pleased.

 

Evelyn took the opportunity to lay her back against the desk, atop Winston’s miscellaneous papers, and use her free hand to hold herself up on the side of Helen’s shoulder as she drove her fingers in and out of the other woman’s entrance. The angle was a bit complicated due to her suit, so she used the hand on the desk to hurriedly yank the material down until it was strained between her calves instead of sitting around her hips. Resuming her previous position uninhibited, she fucked into her with a force that rocked her body up and down on the surface of the desk, making the hero throw her head back until it hit the wood and clench her eyes shut as her cunt throbbed around Evelyn’s fingers.

 

Her angelic face was stained red with pleasure, and Evelyn took that moment to lick the sharp tang of copper on her bottom lip that Helen had drawn earlier. She felt a pleasant throbbing between her own thighs at the vision beneath her body, and ground her teeth together as she focused on taking care of the woman under her.

 

Evelyn, in response to trembling thighs and spasming walls, curled her fingers up rapidly toward her stomach, and Helen’s hips bowed up off of the desk. The leg around Evelyn’s waist gripped her even tighter, and her cunt clamped down onto her two fingers until she couldn’t even move them anymore.

 

They were suspended in nothing but silence, for Helen was mid gasp and Evelyn was holding her breath in anticipation for a masterpiece to form right before her eyes—  and then a rush of wetness preluded a moan that tore from Helen’s lips unabashedly, the hero slumping down from her tensed position on the desk and releasing a fragmented sigh into the air.

 

The sound of the elevator’s sharp _ding_ cut through the bliss of that moment, and Helen sat up immediately, brown eyes wide as she looked at Evelyn in alarm. Feeling the opposite herself, Evelyn merely pulled the other woman to her feet and aided her in guiding her suit back up her body. She gestured for her to turn around and slipped the zipper back up the the nape of her neck as well. Grabbing her crimson gloves and mask from the floor, she handed them to the hero with a sly smile because as soon as they were out of her hands, her still glistening fingers slipped into her mouth slowly.

 

Helen watched with a heavy swallow as she ran her tongue between her fingers to catch the residual wetness inside of them, popping them out from between her lips and turning to face the door as soon as it opened beneath her brother’s hand. Helen slipped the mask on, but was still putting her second glove on when the door opened.

 

“— here is my office, watch your step there’s a rug there—“

 

“Nice of you to join us, baby brother,” Evelyn said smugly, and with one look at the two of them, she was sure Winston knew exactly what they had been doing.

 

His nostrils flared dangerously.

 

Helen ran one hand through her hair in a last ditch effort to rearrange it before clearing her throat nervously. She reached over and picked up Evelyn’s discarded DevTech mug before sheepishly handing it to the other woman.

 

The angry red that began to burn on Winston’s face made Evelyn have to hide her laughter behind her cup even though it was empty, gesturing with the other hand between the two men before she said, “How was the tour?”

 

“Pretty nice building. A bit ostentatious, but I’m liking it…” He trailed off for a moment, seeming to appraise the two women for a lingering pause, “What happened to your lip?”

 

Evelyn’s tongue darted out and caught a droplet of blood that had begun budding on her lower lip, and she felt a sly smile come to her mouth as she lowered the mug and turned it so that he could see the chip at the top.

 

“Cut myself drinking coffee. Gotta be more careful next time,” she said evenly. Helen released a breath of a laugh next to her that she quickly transformed into a believable little cough, and Winston opened his mouth to say something before Evelyn interrupted.

 

“Hey, Win, why don’t you show them the Galbachy designs real quick? I left the blueprints for the Elasticycle in my lab, and I want to get some last minute feedback from Elastigirl herself.” She had already begun moving toward the door and could see that he was on the verge of ripping her a new one— held back only by their present company.

 

“Of course, Evelyn.” His teeth were clenched as he spoke.

 

“Perfect. I’ll be back to join you all in a moment— try not to break anything while I’m gone, little brother. I know how your lack of _self control_ gets around Superheroes.” Her voice was saccharine, far too genuine sounding to be authentic, and Winston was turning an alarming shade of furious red as she made her leisurely exit from his office.

 

The ache between her legs couldn’t wait until she and Helen had another moment alone— and besides, she had every intention of utilizing Helen’s hotel room bed to the fullest extent that night.

 

She heard the door open behind her as she waited for the elevator to come back to Winston’s floor, and turned her head to see Helen walking briskly after her.

 

“I figured it would be productive to go over the Elasticycle in detail together,” Helen leaned in to press her lips against the shell of Evelyn’s ear, “Then, maybe I could repay you for your hard work. Properly.”

 

Chills danced up Evelyn’s spine as she sucked her still bleeding bottom lip between her teeth around a large grin.

 

“You’re more than welcome in my office, Helen. I think we’ll be working very well together in the future.”

 

Helen shot her a wink that made Evelyn’s stomach flip, and when the elevator doors opened wide, they, too, stepped into its metal mouth and glanced at each other hungrily as the doors closed and swallowed them whole.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is reward smut for Dalekjast. Congrats, Flexibility killed me.


End file.
